One Year
by r2roswell
Summary: One shot. In the finale we saw Amy go up to Ricky's apartment to have John's birthday party. This is just my simple take on what happened since we didn't get to see it.


Amy stood outside Ricky's apartment with John.

"You didn't have to wait," Ricky said coming up with Amy and John's bags.

"It's your place," Amy replied.

Ricky smiled and then unlocked the door letting Amy walk in first and closed the door behind them.

In the room decorations filled the apartment and a table of presents waited off in the corner.

"Guess Bunny went overboard," Ricky said.

Amy looked down at John who was smiling. "That's okay, he likes it."

John pointed at some of the balloons which Ricky was quick to grab.

"You like that John," he asked.

John patted the balloon. Amy looked at the dining room table where a place for the three of them had been set up.

"Chicken wings," Amy said a little impressed.

"You told me you liked them."

"And chicken nuggets for John," Amy said in a rather melancholic tone.

"I just wanted this to be perfect for him and us."

Amy looked up and smiled at Ricky. Ricky took John and placed him in his high chair while Amy got herself settled. Ricky then went over to the fridge and pulled out a cup of juice for John and a bottle of sparkling cider for him and Amy.

"Do you need any help?"

"It's okay I've got it," Ricky replied.

Ricky set the cups in front of Amy and John and then took a seat as well.

Amy held up her glass. "To John," she said simply.

Ricky smiled and looked at his son. "To John."

John got his cup and lifted it too which made Ricky and Amy laugh.

~*~*~*~*~

After dinner, Ricky went to the fridge and pulled out a small cake.

"Sorry," he said to Amy. "I know your mom baked one but given the changes…"

"That's okay," Amy replied.

Ricky placed a small cone hat on John and then lit up a number candle and turned off the lights. Amy got her camera and took pictures of John with his cake, of Ricky with John, and then she set the timer so the three of them could be in the picture.

Ricky and Amy commenced to singing 'The Birthday Song'.

"Blow it out John," Amy said holding him. "Blow out the candle."

Ricky did it for him.

"Yae," Amy said clapping.

Ricky went over and turned on the lamps and proceeded to handing out the cake.

"John, remember what I showed you this morning," Amy said. "Tell daddy how old you are."

"How old are you John," Ricky asked.

John moved his fingers. Amy helped him out by bending three of his fingers and his thumb over them.

"One," Ricky said saying the number out loud, "You're a big boy now aren't you?"

"Yes he is," Amy said looking down at her son with pride.

Ricky looked back to the living room and the table of presents. He looked at Amy. "We should probably open the presents."

Amy looked at John, "Do you want to do that John? Want to open your presents?" John clasped his hands together. Amy looked at Ricky, "I guess that's a yes."

Amy let Ricky take John and then made their way and sat on the living room floor. Amy went over to the table and brought the presents over.

"Okay John," said Amy, "which one first?"

John patted one of the nearby boxes.

"Alright, this one is from Alice."

Amy opened it revealing a red fire truck and a fireman's hat. Ricky took off the birthday hat and helped John put on his fireman one. Amy snapped a picture.

The next gift was from Henry which was a John Deer tractor.

They continued to open gifts from Ben, Grace, Jack, Madison, and Lauren which ranged from stuffed animals to toy cars.

Only three more presents needed to be opened, one of them had been from bunny. It was a gift basket full of books, trucks, and a stuffed bear.

"Whose that one from," Amy asked referring to the last one.

Ricky read the tag. "Mr. Boykewich and the soon to be Mrs. Boykewich."

Ricky opened it to reveal a photo album. On the cover, 'John's 1st Birthday,' was embroidered by hand then there was a place to put a picture in the center.

"It's perfect," Amy said.

Ricky passed the album to Amy. "You should hang onto this. It can be your project."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just as long as you include pictures of me in it," Ricky said with a smile.

"Promise," Amy smiled back.

Ricky quickly got up.

"Where are you going?"

"He still hasn't gotten his present from me yet."

Ricky went to his room and was back in a few seconds with a semi-large box.

"Ricky," Amy said a little bothered.

"Relax it's okay, I've been saving up for this."

Ricky set the book down and began opening it. "Look what daddy got you," Ricky said to John. Ricky pulled out a little drum set and John's tired eyes quickly lit up. Ricky handed John the small mallet and tapped the drum with his finger.

"What do you say to daddy John?"

John reached over for Ricky and he took him in his arms. Ricky hugged his son deeply but it didn't take long for John to fall fast asleep in his arms.

"Guess we should probably put him to bed," Amy said.

"Yeah, he's had a long day."

The two of them headed to Ricky's room where he had a crib in place. Ricky set John down.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Sorry I got upset earlier," Ricky said as the two of them walked back to the living room and took their places on the couch.

"About what?"

"About the party you had for him. I think it's a nice tradition for him."

"You do?" Amy asked a bit skeptical.

"Yeah, I just ask that you don't shut me out of his life. I love him Amy and I want to do the best I can for him and that doesn't include me not being there for him."

Amy sighed. She always disliked being upfront with Ricky but given how things had been the past couple of weeks, he deserved to hear the truth.

"You've all ready done what's best for him. You're a good dad Ricky and I know I… I know I don't give you the credit you deserve. I just get so frustrated all the time and it's easy to take it out on you because you are John's father and I'll admit it's even easier because you do sit there and take it. You don't deserve the way I act and I'm sorry."

"Thanks Amy, that really means a lot. I know today didn't turn out how you wanted but this was better."

"I think so too. It was just our son and his parents."

"A family," Ricky said smiling. Amy smiled back.

And the two of the continued to talk throughout the night.

**[FADE OUT.]**

**[END]**


End file.
